BETWEEN TWO CITIES
by Rod G
Summary: A CYBERSIX BIG O crossover! A mystery leads Roger Smith and co. to Meridiana and to Cybersix!THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP ! ! ! Read and Review! ! !
1. Fixed Ideas in Paradigm?

BETWEEN TWO CITIES  
(A CYBERSIX/BIG O crossover)  
by   
Rod G.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER : Cybersix and the Big O are the property of their respective copyright holders.I make no   
profit whatsoever out of this.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : For the purposes of this fanfic,Paradigm City and Meridiana exist in the same world,  
which means that Von Reichter began his experiments 20 years after the event that robbed people  
of their memories.Bear with me on all this.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE :  
  
Forty years ago,something happened . . .  
What it was,no one could say,for those who survived lost their memories.Huge man-like machines  
called Megadeuses emerged to wreak havoc.Afterwards,the Megadeuses vanished.  
Twenty years later . . .  
A man named Von Reichter began work on experiments of a dubious nature.One of the results was  
the creation of beings called Cybers.Of the original 6000 cybers,one survived Von Reichter's purge  
which wiped out the other 5999 Cybers.  
  
  
TODAY :  
  
A sleek black sedan was making its way across the streets of Paradigm City.The driver was a man   
with black hair and handsome features dressed in a black suit.His name was Roger Smith.He was a  
negotiator,the best Paradigm City had ever seen.As he drove,he suddenly noticed something that  
caught his eye.A big brutish looking man with green skin,short blonde hair and dark markings around  
his red eyes.  
"Curious."Smith said to himself.   
Parking his sedan,which he called the Griffin,Smith decided to follow the brute.Smith's quarry met  
up with two other brutes,both identical to the first.Smith wondered if they were related somehow.  
Making sure not to be seen,the negotiator followed them to an abandoned warehouse.Roger was   
certainly curious about those three.Ever since he came into possession of the Megadeus he called the  
Big O,his life was anything but boring.Now he was following three green ogres or whatever it was  
they were.What Roger did not know was that they were called Fixed Ideas and that they were created  
by a man called Von Reichter.   
When Roger entered the warehouse,no trace of the brutes was found.Puzzled and a bit disappointed  
by this,he began to look around.He found a map of a city called Meridiana.A city he had never heard  
of before,a city he hardly thought existed . . . until now.But any thoughts of this mystery city had to  
be set aside for now,so Roger took the map and looked around again.He found . . . little.Three bolts  
too shiny and new to be part of the warehouse and a vial with a strange glowing green fluid but not  
much else.Noticing a hole on the floor,Roger climbed down.He noticed a track leading down a tunnel,  
where,he had no idea.If these brutes went through the tunnel,they were long gone by now,he had  
decided.   
Roger returned to his home,where R. Dorothy Wayneright was waiting for him.Her usual manner was  
a blunt and sullen one,hardly surprising since she was really an android,a machine designed to   
resemble a human female.Her black dress was Roger's idea,for he insisted that anyone who lived in  
his household had to wear black.The red-haired,pale-skinned android looked at Roger with puzzlement.  
"What happened,Roger?"Dorothy asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"Roger replied.He was still wondering how a city that he had   
never heard of until this day fit into this particular puzzle.  
"Norman,"Roger called out to his butler,Norman Burg,an elderly gentleman who wore a patch over  
his left eye.  
"May I assist you with anything,Master Roger?"He asked.  
"Get the Big O ready.We may need it where we're going."  
"Very well.Oh,incidentally,mr. Rosewater wants you to call him back."  
Alex Rosewater,the head of the Paradigm Group,who was in charge of the city.Roger picked up the  
telephone,wondering what it was that he wanted.  
  
In Meridiana,two people were having lunch in a small cafe.One was a powerfully built blonde-haired  
man named Lucas Amato,a teacher.His companion,who was also a teacher and in fact taught at the   
same high school as Lucas,appeared to be a slim,black-haired,bespectacled man who went by the   
name of Adrian Seidelman,but unknown to Lucas,was really a woman,or,more precisely,a creation  
of Von Reichter's,a Cyber,the sixth and now remaning Cyber.Now he/she was staring away.  
"Something wrong?"Lucas asked.  
"It's nothing,"Adrian replied."Nothing at all."  
The truth was Adrain/Cybersix felt he/she was being watched,which was not far from the truth.In a  
dark alley near the cafe stood a man whose head was bandaged in such a way that only his eyes  
and mouth were exposed.Once he was known as Michael Seebach,but these days he called himself  
Schwartzewald.he glared at the people in the cafe,being careful not to be discovered.At the cafe,  
Adrian/Cybersix was having second thoughts,but decided to keep them to him/herself.  
  
Somewhere bneneath Meridiana,Jose,the petulant,child-like clone of Von Reichter was waiting  
impatiently as the railway vehicle which had just stopped began to open its doors.Then three   
hulking forms emerged,two of them carried a block-like object while the third followed.  
"it's about time you brought it!"Jose bellowed."To think that you had to go to a worthless trash  
heap like Paradigm City for this!"  
  
Elsewhere in Meridiana,a flashily dressed blonde-haired man was surveying his new base of   
operations.His name was Beck Gold and right now he was very pleased.All he had to do was deal  
with the local criminal kingpin,hopefully cutting in on a piece of his action.Beck had managed to  
find out about those three goons who made off with a valuable machine developed by the Paradigm  
Group.It took him and his newly assembled gang (for his "family" was still behind bars back in  
Paradigm City) days,but they had tracked the goons to a city they never even knew existed.Beck  
of course saw this as an opportunity to strike it rich,away from Paradigm and away from 'that  
crow guy' who gave him grief before,the crow guy being Roger Smith the negotiator.   
  
Night fell on Meridiana,and a black clad woman wearing a cape and a hat was roaming the rooftops  
with a black panther at her side.The woman was Cybersix.The panther was Data 7, who had the  
brain of her childhood friend and brother Cyber 29.Suddenly,he began to growl.  
"What is it?"Cybersix asked him.  
She then noticed a man on a nearby rooftop.As the two aprroached him,he noticed them.  
"Well,well.So this is the notorious Cybersix,eh?Allow me to introduce myself.You may call me  
Schwartzewald."  
Cybersix got a good look at his pointy bandaged head.Was he the one watching Lucas and me at   
the cafe,she thought to herself.  
"What brings you to Meridiana?"Cybersix asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough,"Schwartzewald replied.He then began to laugh before climbing down the  
building's ladders and disappearing.  
"Why do I have this feeling that he'll be trouble?"She asked Data 7. 


	2. In Meridiana . . .

On a certain seedy bar,Roger Smith came to pay a visit to his regular informant,a man known only   
as Big Ear.He was the kind of man who would tell Smith anything about everything as long as he   
was paid well enough.Roger slipped a few bills to him.  
"So,does the name Meridiana mean anything to you?"Roger asked.  
"Should it?Is it a city,perhaps?If that's the case,then there have been rumors,but not much else."Big  
Ear replied.  
"Oh,really?"  
"If such a city still stands,it's most likely to be three or four days away from Paradigm City."  
"Better stock up on fuel,then,"Roger commented."Just in case."  
After slipping Big Ear a few more bills,Roger then asked,"Is there anything I should know about this   
city,if it still stands,of course?"  
"All I can say is that it's not Paradigm.I realize that's not saying much,but it's all I can tell you."  
"I see."  
And with that,Roger left.  
After a visit to Alex Rosewater,where the head of the Paradigm Group explained about a theft by  
persons unknown of an experimental engine from the group's Research & Development department,  
Roger returned home and went to the underground tracks where the huge double hulled train   
dubbed the Prairie Dog stood.This was the vehicle that transported the Big O wherevere the huge   
megadeus was needed,thanks to Paradigm City's extensive network of subway tunnels.One in   
particular attracted Smith's attention when he saw Norman Burg in front of it.  
"Ah,master Roger,"the one-eyed butler called out."I was about to mention this to you."  
"Really?"Roger asked."So where does this lead to?"  
"I haven't the foggiest notion,master,"Norman answered.  
"Perhaps this might provide a clue,"R. Dorothy Wayneright said as she held a crumpled old piece of  
paper.Roger took the paper which turned out to be a kind of map of Paradigm City's subway system.  
One of the tracks led away from Paradigm and covered a great distance.  
"I wonder . . ."Roger commented."Rosewater told me about a stolen engine.Maybe those three brutes   
I saw could have done the deed."  
"What makes you so sure that this city called Meridiana could have anything to do with this theft?"  
Dorothy asked.Then Roger produced another map,the one he found.  
"The answers are in Meridiana.Norman,are the fuel and provisions stocked?"  
"They are,master Roger."Norman replied.  
"Good.Dorothy,you can come with me."  
Dorothy merely nodded.Roger was normaly a negotiator by trade,but sometimes circumstances would   
force him into a detective's role.This was one of those times.  
Afterwards,the Griffin left Paradigm City on a long journey to a city long regarded as a rumor.  
  
It took a couple of days,but the negotiator and the android had reached their destination:  
Meridiana.  
Roger could hardly believe his eyes.Another city that had managed to survive the "Event" forty years  
ago,but something about it was . . . different.  
Dorothy,for her part,did not react at all.   
  
It had been several days since Cybersix encountered the man called Schwartzewald.She had a lot  
of questions on her mind.Was the man with the pointy-bandaged head a new minion of Von Reichter's?  
If not,where did he come from?What was his purpose in Meridiana?As hard as she tried,she found  
no answers.Soon it would be time for her to assume her role as teacher Adrian Seidelman.Once   
donning her guise which consisted of glasses,shirt,tie and an oversized brown jacket,Cybersix-  
currently Adrian-stepped out of the apartment building where Adrian resided to where fellow teacher  
Lucas Amato waited.  
"Adrian,"Lucas said."Is something wrong?"  
"What makes you think that?"Adrian asked.  
"Well,you look like you've got something on your mind."  
Adrian said nothing.Lucas took this silence as a sign that this matter was not to be pressed any  
further for the time being.   
  
No sooner had Roger and Dorothy arrived to the city than they managed to get accomodations in   
one of the most luxurious hotels Meridiana had to offer,said accomodations being a two bedroom   
suite.After all,Roger could afford to.Little did they know that,elsewhere in the city,Beck Gold,who,  
like them,had discovered Meridiana,was now awaiting news.Now one of his henchmen (Unlike his  
regular henchmen,currently in jail back in Paradigm City,he wasn't comfortable referring to any   
of them as his "family".),a heavy set goon named Myron emerged.  
"Well?"Beck asked.  
"You're not gonna believe this,boss,but the local kingpin's a little kid named Jose."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"So he's the one who had that engine from the Paradigm Group stolen,eh?"Beck inquired,for he knew   
about the engine except who was behind the theft,but that was no longer the case now."Well,I've seen  
odd things before,a big black robot,for one.Maybe I ought to have me a talk with this Jose."  
And with that,the man in the gold suit walked out.  
  
In another location,Jose was reporting to his "father",the man known only as Von Reichter.  
"Do you have it,Jose?"  
"You can see for yourself,'father',but I still find it hard to believe that you had me send Fixed Ideas  
to Paradigm City for this engine."Jose replied.  
"Allow me to refresh your memory,"Von Reichter began."When I first discovered Paradigm,I sent one   
of my Technos to infiltrate the Paradigm Group.That Techno supplied me with plenty of information,  
including the invention and development of an engine powerful enough to power a megadeus.That  
is the engine you brought here,my dear Jose."  
"Y - you . . . have a . . . megadeus?"Asked Jose.  
"Let us just say that I have had one of my very own built.Armed with powerful weapons.All it needed  
was an enigne powerful enough which you provided."  
As soon as Jose realized what Von Reichter had in mind,he began to grin,unaware that nearby,hidden  
in the shadows,somone else was listening with interest.  
  
That someone was Schwartzewald. 


	3. Roger Smith meets Cybersix

Roger Smith was a chronic oversleeper.  
Usually,whenever R. Dorothy Wayneright wanted to awake him,all she had to do was play the piano,  
since he did not care for Dorothy's playing.However,there was no piano in the suite where they were  
staying,so she did what she considered to be the next best thing.  
There was a radio on the desk next to Roger's bed,and she turned it on.  
At full volume.  
With predictable results.  
"Aaaaaaaaaggghhh!Will you turn that down?!?"  
Afterwards,the two decided to walk down.It was obvious from the start that Meridiana was as  
different from Paradigm City as night and day.In fact,Roger began to ponder how shocked the  
people of Paradigm City would be if they realized that another city had survived the event forty  
years ago.Not only that,but Meridiana did a better job at rebuilding itself than Paradigm did.The  
only thing both cities had in common,Roger mused,was that both their people lost their memories   
of what happened that day.  
"Apparently,"Roger said,"Meridiana doesn't have the likes of Alex Rosewater running things here."  
Dorothy,for her part,remained quiet.  
  
Elsewhere,Jose was examining the huge blocky engine when he discovered something that did not  
exactly please him.  
"WHAT'S THIS ? ! ?" He exclaimed."Three bolts are missing ? ! ? YOU IDIOTS ! YOU MORONS !We  
must . . ."  
Jose paused then he turned to one of the three Fixed Ideas."Were you seen?"  
"Don't . . . know," was the only reply."Maybe man in black."  
"What man in black?"Jose asked."What are you talking about?"  
  
As night fell,Roger decided to venture into one of Meridiana's less reputable areas for clues to the  
whereabouts to the Paradigm group's engines,Dorothy having returned to the suite.As he climbed   
down from the Griffin,he was unaware that four sets of eyes were on him.One set belonged to one  
of Jose's Fixed Ideas who recognized Roger and pointed him out to Jose.  
"Is that him?"Jose asked.  
The Fixed Idea nodded.  
"If he does have the bolts,he'd better return them if he knows what's good for him.After all,if even   
one bolt is missing,the engine falls apart when it heats up,but what would you lunkheads know of  
such things?Come on."  
And with that,Jose and his hulking minions came out of the dark,unkempt alley.It was at that  
moment that Roger had noticed someone behind him.As he turned around,he was rather puzzled to  
see what appeared to be a small,bespectacled,sour-faced boy who was no more than nine.  
"Isn't it a little late for you to be out on the streets?"Roger asked,as nonchalantly as possible.  
"That would be the least of your concerns," said Jose.He then snapped his fingers.Suddenly two of  
the Fixed Ideas who were with him each grabbed one of Roger's arms.  
"Well?Search him!"Jose commanded the third Fixed Idea.Rummaging through Smith's jacket.Jose's  
brutish minion had managed to take out the contents : the bolts,the map and the vial.Jose took the  
map and as he gazed at it,he looked mad enough to chew nails.  
"You left behind this map of Meridiana?"He bellowed."I gave you two maps,one of this city,the other  
of Paradigm City just so you wouldn't lose your way and what do you do?You leave one behind just  
so a nosey busybody like could pick it up?Aaaaarrrrrrrrgghhh!"  
Roger,for his part,was already planning a way out of his current situation.Meanwhile Jose continued   
to rant as he held the vial.The green fluid inside continued to glow.  
"You also left behind this vial of Substance?How idiotic can you chowderheads be?"  
"Will you lighten up,my young friend?"Roger asked,to which Jose replied,"You stay out of this!"  
No sooner had Jose stopped yelling,than Roger stepped on the foot of one of the Fixed Ideas holding  
him.As th green brute yelped in pain,Roger managed to swing the other Fixed Idea at the first.As  
the two brutes hit each other (the impact not strong enough to cause the two to vanish in a blinding  
flash,as was often the case, ),Jose,stunned at first,soon barked an order to the third Fixed Idea.  
"GET HIM ! ! !"  
Suddenly,before Roger could call for the Griffin with his wristwatch in order to bring the vehicle's  
weaponry to good use,a black garbed figure in a cape and hat swung down,hitting the green ogre  
with her feet,much to Jose's shock.  
"C - Cybersix ? ! ?W-why did she have to show up?"  
"Who?"Was Roger Smith's only reply.  
But already Jose was bellowing,"Let's get out of here!"To Roger and Cybersix he said,"This isn't over!  
Just the opposite,it's just beginning!"In the commotion,the vial with the Substance was discarded,  
whether by accident or otherwise mattered little,for Cybersix picked it up immediately.If Smith had  
noticed this,he gave no sign of it.  
"Not that I needed it,"Roger said,"but thanks for the assistance,uh,Cybersix,is it?"  
Cybersix nodded before asking Roger,"What brings you here,Mr. . . . "  
"Smith.Roger Smith.I'm a negotiator by trade.As for what I'm doing here,our mutual friend had   
something stolen from,well,let's just say certain people."  
"I see."Cybersix replied.This man Smith was hiding something,she decided,but what it was she   
could not tell.Roger for his part was eyeing the woman called Cybersix.He thought to himself what  
kind of woman was she.She was certainly a beauiful one without a doubt.Then again,she could be  
an android like Dorothy,Still . . .  
"I was wondering,should we meet again?"  
"Maybe,"Cybersix said.Then she took off,leaving Roger behind with his own thoughts.This was some  
evening,he decided.Mugged by three green goons led by a brat,then a woman in black showed up  
to fight them.The fact that Jose and his minions took the map and the bolts had not escaped him,  
but it hardly seemed to matter now.Roger went back to the Griffin and climbed aboard.As he drove   
back to the hotel,he had to agree with Jose on one thing though.  
"This isn't over.Not by a long shot." 


	4. Meetings . . .

As the sun rose over Meridiana,Roger Smith slept late,as usual.However,he took the precaution of  
hiding the radio so Dorothy Wayneright would not turn up the volume again.However,this did not stop  
her from playing a harmonica she had just bought.  
A few minutes later,Roger began to curse the harmonica.Inwardly,of course.  
  
There was no school on this particular day,so Lucas Amato and Adrian Seidelman - secretly Cybersix -  
were at a park,not much different from any other park : trees,grass,ponds,people going about  
various activities.In an attempt to start a conversation,Adrian decided to discuss a certain student's  
academic progress.  
"I may be a literature teacher,not a history teacher,but still,I think Lori should apply herself a bit   
more,"Adrian said.  
"What do you mean?"Lucas asked.  
"Well,just because nobody in Meridiana knows what happened forty years ago shouldn't be used as  
an excuse to simply ignore the past,"said Adrian.  
"Well,in Lori's case and mine,we were born long after the event.It's the older folk who regret not  
remembering anything about it.All we do know about it are those huge robots . . . megadeuses,they're  
called.Parts of 'em are shown in museums."  
"Lucas,"Adrian then said."Do you think there are other cities besides Meridiana left in the world?"  
"I don't know,Adrian.Why?"  
"Just . . . curious,that's all."  
Adrian was recalling his - Cybersix's really - encounters with first the man called Schwartzewald and  
then the man calling himself Roger Smith.Wherever they came from,it wasn't Meridiana,that much was  
certain.Adrian had a . . . feeling about that.Meanwhile,at the other end of the park,Roger and Dorothy   
were observing yet another example of how different Meridiana and Paradigm City were.As Roger had  
noted before,the people of Meridiana had rebuilt their city better than the people of Paradigm did theirs.  
Roger thought to himself if perhaps the division between rich and poor was not as pronounced here as  
it was back where he came from.Back in Paradigm City,the wealthy lived in huge domes,leaving the   
destitute to fend for themselves on the outside.Dorothy noticed the thoughtful look on Roger's face but  
remained quiet.Suddenly,the man in black and the female android bumped into two of the locals,a  
powerfully built blonde-haired man and a slight,bespectacled,black-haired one.  
"Whoa!" The blond said.  
"Hey!Sorry about that!" Roger replied.  
"It's all right.No harm was done."The smaller one said.  
"Well,as long as we're talking,allow me to make introductions.My name is Roger Smith.The young lady with  
me is Dorothy Wayneright."  
"Well,my name is Adrain Seidelman and this fellow here is Lucas Amato."Adrian,of course recognized  
Smith from last night but decided to keep quiet about that.  
"How do you do," Dorothy said,trying to be as polite as possible.  
"Would you mind if I asked the two of you a question,"Roger said.  
"Go ahead,"replied Adran.  
"Does the name Cybersix mean anything to you?"  
A grinning Lucas said,"Funny you should ask.She helps people in trouble.Fights bad guys.That sort of thing."  
"I see,"Roger said.  
"Not many people know what she's really like.In any case,she's helped me out many times and I  
owe her,"Lucas said.  
"Is that a fact?"Roger asked.Then Adrian asked,"What exactly do you want with Cybersix?"  
"To be honest,"Smith answered,"I'm a negotiator.Something was stolen from a certain group of people a  
few days ago,something that I'm not at liberty to discuss.When I heard about the theft,well,let's just say  
that my intention is to recover the stolen item if possible.Last night I encountered four . . . people  
I believe were responsible for the theft.Cybersix helped me scare them off."  
"Ah,I understand."Adrian said.Adrian,who was really Cybersix was then noticing Smith's rather pale  
companion.She seemed rather sullen to Adrian,who wondered what she had to hide.  
After a few minutes or so,both twosomes went their separate ways.  
  
"So this is where this Jose has his hideout,huh?"Beck asked,looking what appeared to be an  
abandoned factory.Motioning to his two henchmen,Beck prepared to enter.Inside,Jose was sulking  
because Cybersix had,as usual,interefered in his affairs.Then there was this fellow in the black suit,  
the self styled negotiator.Obviously he was after the stolen Paradigm engine.Suddenly an unfamiliar  
voice rang out.  
"Well,well,so this is the infamous mastermind of Meridiana,eh?You don't look like much to me,kid."  
Searching for the source of the voice,Jose found a man in a gold suit and an outrageous blonde  
pompadour flanked by two goons.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!?"Jose asked,enraged.  
"My name is Beck Gold and I'd like to offer a proposition."  
"What do you mean . . . proposition?"Jose asked,wondering what he knew. 


	5. Angel on her way . . .

Jose was infuriated.  
There was an intruder in his hideout,one who wanted to be in his operation.  
"Just what do you think you're doing here?!?"Jose demanded.  
"For one thing,"Beck Gold,the intruder,said,"I realize that a venture such as yours could be pretty  
profitable.When I first found out about the theft of the Paradigm engine,I realized that whoever  
could pull something like this off must have influence and resources - "  
"Wait . . . wait a minute,"Jose interrupted,"you're from Paradigm City?"  
"How did you know?"Beck asked.  
"No one in Meridiana knows about Paradigm."  
"May I continue?"  
"If you must,"Jose replied.  
"To make a long story short,I hardly imagined that the engine's trail would lead me to this city.The  
first time that I laid eyes on it,I thought I was dreaming.Another city that survived the event forty  
years ago,and repaired itself better than Paradigm ever did."  
"WILL . . . YOU . . . GET . . . TO . . . THE . . . POINT ? ! ?" Jose exclaimed slowly but loudly through  
gritted teeth.  
"The point is,we should be partners."Replied Beck.  
"WHAT ? ! ?"  
  
Not far from Meridiana,a car was making its lonely way.The driver was a blonde haired young woman  
wearing a pink outfit.She called herself Angel and she and the negotiator met before,when she used  
the aliases of Casey Jenkins and Patricia Lovejoy.Right at this moment she was recalling what had  
happened just a couple of days before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the very day that Roger Smith and Dorothy Waynewright had left Paradigm City,Alex Rosewater,the  
president of the Paradigm Group,was in his office adressing Major Dan Dastun of the Military Police.  
Rosewater knew that Dastun and Smith had some history together,Smith being a former Military  
Police lieutenant,and Dastun,Smith's superior.Angel was outside Rosewater's office.  
"Major Dastun,"Rosewater spoke."There aren't many people who are aware that a very unique  
engine,produced by our research and development department,had been stolen recently,by whom,  
we don't know.Where it was taken,nobody knows.That is why Smith was hired,to find out."  
Dastun's only reply was,"Wherever he is,he must be searching for it as we speak."  
Rosewater said nothing for a few minutes.Whatever he was thinking,he kept it to himself.Then . . .  
"You may leave,Major."  
Dastun said nothing.Rather,he just turned around and walked away.As he walked out of the   
rotating room at the top of the Paradigm Group's headquarters,he passed by Angel.She looked at  
Dastun and wondered if he knew where Smith was or not.  
Back on the street,Dastun stood in thought,trying to puzzle out where Roger had gone to,with no idea  
that the negotiator was going to a city that nobody in Paradigm knew anything about,perhaps least  
of all,Rosewater.As Dastun climbed into his patrol car,he was unaware that Angel,the pink garbed  
blonde was watching from within the lobby.  
"Wherever you are,Roger Smith,I'll find you,"she said to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was what Angel did.For a few days,she had followed the tire tracks made by the Griffin,since the  
Griffin's tires were hardly average ones.However,Angel had little idea of what lay ahead of her.  
  
Now,as night fell on Meridiana,the Griffin was moving through the streets.Roger was driving and   
Dorothy was next to him in silent thought.  
"Well,you're very quiet,"Roger said,"what a surprise."  
"Are you looking for this Cybersix woman?"Dorothy asked.Roger nodded.  
"She may know more about that brat and his goons than she lets on," he said.  
As the Griffin stopped at an intersection,Roger and Dorothy were unaware that they were being  
watched.On the roof of a small nearby building,Cybersix was with Data 7 watching the black sedan.  
The black panther began to growl.  
"Easy,there."Cybersix motioned to the big cat.Then when the Griffin began to roll again,the pair  
started leaping from rooftop to rooftop,doing their best to keep up with the black car.Soon enough,the   
Griffin stopped at a vacant lot.As soon as Roger and Dorothy got out,they began to look around.Suddenly  
Cybersix and Data 7 emerged.Dorothy showed no sign of surprise as the black panther began to  
sniff around.Roger,on the other hand,was puzzled.  
"Is he yours?"Roger asked Cybersix.  
"You might say that,"Cybersix replied."I believe you wanted to talk to me."  
"You got that right,"Smith said."For starters,you and the kid with the glasses knew each other."  
"We have crossed each other's path before,yes."  
  
  
Elsewhere,not far from Jose's hideout,Schwartzewald was . . . waiting,Waiting for something. 


	6. Von Reichter's Megadeus

Angel could not believe her eyes.  
As soon as she parked her car to get a better view of what lay beyond the hill,she wound up staring  
at something that she would never have expected in a million years.  
Another city.  
A city that like Paradigm,had somehow managed to survive the practically forgotten event forty  
years ago.  
"Is this where Roger Smith went to?"She asked herself.  
  
While Angel was wondering what to make of the city above,Norman Burg,Roger's faithful one-eyed   
butler,was busy below,never away from the Prairie Dog,maintaining both it and the Megadeus called  
the Big O,which he'd done for several days.It was a good thing for Norman that he had brought   
plenty of provisions for himself.He was aware that he could have gone with Roger and Dorothy,but  
preferred not to attract too much attention to himself.There was also the fact that he was not intrigued  
by the city above as Smith was.All Norman had to do was to be ready when Roger would call for the  
Big O,should the time.But,for now,all Norman could do was wait.   
  
  
"So you and that kid met many times before,eh?"Roger Smith had asked Cybersix.  
"You might say that,yes,"she replied.  
Nearby Dorothy Wayneright was watching the black panther called Data 7 lie down like an oversized  
domestic cat.  
"You see,Mr. Smith,"Cybersix continued,"there's a man called Von Reichter."  
"Let me guess,"Roger interrupted,"he's a mad scientist bent on world domination,am I right?"  
"If I may continue,Mr. Smith?"Cybersix asked.  
"By all means,"Roger replied.  
"Anyway,to make a long story short,"Cybersix resumed,"Von Reichter was responsible not only for  
Jose,that's the kid's name,but he was also responsible for,well,let's just say people like me,whom  
he eliminated,leaving me the only survivor.For years,I had to stay ahead of him until the time came  
when I had to make a stand against him."  
"Those green goons?"Roger asked.  
"Von Reichter created them.They're called Fixed Ideas.Basically,they're mindless and used as   
muscle."  
"One more thing,"Roger said"The other night I saw you take that vial with the green fluid that Jose  
dropped.What is it?"  
"It's called Substance.Fixed Ideas need it to survive,"Cybersix said,omitting the fact that she also  
needed it."What about you,Mr. Smith?You're not really from Meridiana,are you?"  
After a silence that lingered for some time,Smith finally adressed the black-garbed woman.  
What I said before,about my being a negotiator,was true.But there's more to it.Dorothy and I,  
we come from Paradigm City.Like Meridiana,it survived the event 40 years ago,but unlike Meridiana,  
it hasn't been totally fixed.The rich live in huge domes while the poor have to fend for themselves on the  
outside.There's a huge clock tower with a gaping hole where the clock should be.As for why I'm here,  
that Jose was responsible for the theft of an engine developed by the Paradigm Group,the people   
who run the city.I'm here to recover it if I can."  
"You'd do this whether or not you agree with those people?"Cybersix asked.  
"I do what I can for those who require my help.Hey,most of the time I wind up being against the   
Paradigm Group and its president,Alex Rosewater,in particular.Let's just say that there's no love  
lost between me and Rosewater."  
"You surprise me,Mr. Smith,"Cybersix replied."But then,you're the second most intriguing man I've   
met in days."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well,if you must know,a few days ago,I met a man with a pointy head wrapped in bandages."  
Roger gaped as he heard these words.  
"Tell me one thing,Cybersix.Was his name Schwartzewald?"Roger asked.  
"Yes,I believe so.Do you know him?"  
"That's putting it mildly!He's a maniac!There's no telling what he'll do!"  
"I had a feeling he'd be trouble."Cybersix said."If you're right,he must be stopped."  
  
Jose and six Fixed Ideas,two of them holding the stolen Paradigm engine,were waiting at the waterfront  
as a huge barge,over 70 feet long and 60 feet wide,had docked.On the top deck,something gigantic,  
roughly 40 feet tall,was covered by an extremely large sheet.Jose and his minions,as well as Beck  
Gold and his henchmen climbed aboard the barge.Jose,for one,could barely contain his excitement.  
"Yes!Yes!This is it!"Jose exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?"Beck asked.  
"Consider yourself lucky that I allowed you and your men to be here,otherwise,you'd be sleeping   
with the fishes."  
Jose then commanded his Fixed Ideas to uncover the barge's cargo.Once this was done,Von Reichter's  
latest creation was revealed : a gigantic man-like machine,dark green in color,with a huge sword on  
one of its hands.Beck could hardly believe what he saw.  
"A . . . a . . . a m-m-megadeus?This is what you wanted the engine for?A megadeus?"  
"This megadeus,"Jose replied,"was created by my . . . "father",Von Reichter.Through this mechanical  
titan,I shall be the master of Meridiana and not even Cybersix can stop me!"  
"Who?"Beck asked.  
Ignoring Beck,Jose barked an order to the Fixed Ideas holding the engine.  
"Well?What are you waiting for?PUT IT IN THIS INSTANT ! ! ! "  
No sooner did Jose's brutish minions finish doing as they were told,than Schwartzewald,the madman  
with the pointy bandaged head,had made his presence known.All stared at the former Michael   
Seebach in silence,except for Beck Gold who uttered the following question :  
"All right,who invited the mummy?" 


	7. Schwartzewald makes his move!

"GET HIM!"  
Those Fixed Ideas who were not busy connecting cables to the Pardigm engine were rushing at  
Schwartzewald,as per Jose's command.But he evaded them.Once the last cable was connected,  
Schwartzewald saw his chance.No sooner was the chest panel shut in place than the madman   
with the pointy bandaged head was dashing for the megaadeus' head where he figured,correctly,  
that that was where the controls were.  
"STOP HIM!"Jose bellowed.Turning to Beck,he said,"You!What are you doing,standing around   
like a bump on a log?DO SOMETHING !"  
"All right,all right!"Beck replied."Hold it right there,mummy-face!"  
At the sound of Beck's voice,Schwartzewald turned around.  
"This,"he said,indicating the metal giant beneath his feet,"is the instrument of my revenge  
against the corrupt city of Paradigm!"  
"Do I look like I care?!?"Jose yelled before rushing at the former Michael Seebach.  
  
At that moment,in the vacant lot a ringing came from the Griffin.Roger Smith went to answer the  
radio communicator while Cybersix and Dorothy Wayneright watched.Data 7,for his part,just   
yawned.Roger turned on the video screen and Norman Burg's face emerged.  
"What is it,Norman?"  
"Sir,"the one-eyed butler said,"there seems to be some disturbance at the shore.At the waterfront,  
to be precise.Not far from where you are,I might add."  
Turning to Cybersix,Roger said,"Well,unless I'm mistaken,I might have a hunch where to find that  
Jose."  
"the waterfront,right?"Cybersix said."I heard.Follow me."  
  
At the same time,Angel was watching through powerful binoculars that she had brought with her.  
She then noticed something large at the distant shoreline.What it was,she couldn't tell,so she   
climbed into her car and drove off,not to the city but to the shore and the waterfront near it.  
  
Back,as Cybersix and Data 7 leapt from rooftop to rooftop,Roger and Dorothy were following them  
in the Griffin.Roger reached for the radio communicator.Again he turned on the video screen.  
"Norman?"  
"Yes,Master Roger?"  
"Get the Big O ready as soon as possible.If I'm not mistaken,there's going to be trouble."  
  
Cybersix's thoughts were on the events of the past few nights.There was no doubt in her mind that  
Von Reichter and Jose were behind whatever was going on at the waterfront.Was Schwartzewald  
involved as well?  
  
As Schwartzewald climbed into the cockpit at the megadeus' headJose jumped in after him.Once   
the door was shut,Schwartzewald swatted Jose aside,causing him to hit a wall,rendering him  
unconscious.Schwartzewald then proceeded to examine the controls.Finding them fairly simple to  
operate,the madman with the bandaged head began to turn on the ignition.Soon enough,the giant   
machine arose before Beck's startled eyes.Of course his henchmen were very startled themselves.  
  
Angel had been driving for quite some time before she arrived at the shoreline,not far from the   
waterfront.She then stopped to take a good look at whatever lay ahead.Taking her binoculars,  
Angel was scanning the horizon when something caught her eye.Something gigantic,she knew.  
"Can that . . . that . . . thing be a . . . a megadeus?"She asked herself. 


	8. The Big O in Meridiana

As the lumbering megadeus created by Von Reichter began to rise,its "eyes" began to glow.Inside the  
head was the cockpit,where Schwartzewald,who had basically made a few lucky guesses regarding the   
controls.He had also noticed an instruction manual,which listed the robot's weaponry,including the huge  
blade it carried.Nearby,Jose still remained unconscious.For three minutes,the megadeus rose and   
climbed down from the barge.Below,Beck and his henchmen,along with a group of Fixed ideas,awaited  
the metal giant's next move.  
"W-what's it gonna do now,boss?"  
Beck had no answer.  
  
Lucas Amato was standing outside his apartment.He was preparing to enter when he happened to glance  
Cybersix and Data 7 running across the rooftop of a nearby building.As he was wondering where  
the woman in black and her panther where heading to,he saw a black car speeding in their direction.  
Lucas recognized the driver as Roger Smith,the man he and his fellow teacher Adrian Siedelman  
spoke to not long ago.As luck would have it,Lucas managed to attract the attention of a passing taxicab.  
"Follow that black car!"Lucas told the cabdriver as he climbed in.  
As the cab lay in pursuit of the Griffin,Lucas had one particular thought in his mind at this moment.  
Wherever it was that Cybersix was headed to,it was doubtless big.He then wondered what was   
Smith's stake in all this.He realized then that whatever it was,it was at the shore,not far from the   
waterfront.  
  
Angel was driving as fast as her car could take her.Soon enough,she would reach the waterfront.  
It took her ten minutes to go from the hill to the shore,where she stopped to see what appeared to   
be a green megadeus with a sword.  
  
Schwartzewald had managed to figure out some of the buttons which operated the weapons systems  
on Von Reichter's megadeus.He pressed a button that fired an energy beam at the barge.Beck had  
managed to leap to safety.His henchmen and the Fixed Ideas were not so lucky.In fact,they were   
vaporized along with the barge which went up in smoke.Schwartzewald began to laugh.  
"Yes! This is certainly going to be my instrument of retribution against Paradigm City and its corrupt  
leadership!"  
He laughed again.Unknown to him,Jose was slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
As Angel reached the city proper,she saw the explosion and got a good look at the sword-wielding  
green Megadeus.  
  
No sooner had Cybersix reached the last building before the waterfront than the Griffin,along with a  
taxicab,had arrived.Lucas climbed down from the cab,paid the cabbie and went to where Roger and  
Dorothy were.  
"All right,"Lucas said."What in Sam Hill is going on here,Smith?"  
"You'll find out soon enough,Mr. Amato."Smith said.  
At that moment,Cybersix and Data 7 had leapt down from the building.  
"Lucas?"She asked.  
"Cybersix?I sure hope you can tell me what's going on."Lucas said.  
At that moment,Angel's car had arrived.Once it stopped,she climbed out.  
"Angel?"Roger asked."What is she doing here?"  
"Do you know her?"Cybersix asked,to which Roger replied,"You might say that,yeah."  
"I don't know who these people are with you and miss Wayneright,"Angel said,"but I feel I should   
warn all of you,there's a megadeus over there."  
"A megadeus?"Lucas asked.   
As this conversation took place,Beck swam frantically to dry land,spitting brine as he did so.Upon   
reaching land,Beck ran as fast as his legs could take him.He ran and ran until he saw someone that  
he was not too thrilled to see-Roger Smith.  
"Oh,no,not the crow guy!"  
"Great,Beck Gold's here too!If I didn't know better,I'd swear Meridiana was becoming a popular   
vacation site for folks from Paradigm City!"  
"Look here,"Angel said."I followed you.I don't know what he's doing here,but . . ."  
"Never mind all that!"Roger said."Dorothy,you go with Angel and Mr. Amato,while . . ."  
Everybody began to notice that Beck had stolen Angel's car,driving as far away as possible.Angel  
was understandably upset.  
"He . . . he . . . he stole my car!"  
While all this was going on,Cybersix and Data 7 were on their way to the megadeus.  
"Dorothy,you take them in the Griffin and find a safe place."Said Roger.  
"What are you going to do,Roger?"Dorothy asked.  
"What do you think?"  
As soon as Dorothy climbed into the driver's seat,Angel and Lucas climbed aboard.The Griffin then  
drove away.Roger then spoke to his wristwatch which was a communicator.  
"BIG O - SHOWTIME ! "  
As in response,a massive black shape protruded from the ground.It was black except for the top   
of its head which was red.It had massive forearms.No one in Meridiana had ever seen it before.This  
was the Big O.Data 7 was growling,which made Cybersix turn.She was startled to see the Big O rise  
up.  
"A-another megadeus ? ! ?"  
When the head rose up,Roger climbed aboard the cockpit.Once he was in the controls,the circular  
screen flared into life with the start up message which Roger knew would appear :  
' CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD - YE NOT GUILTY '  
  
Schwartzewald watched with a grin on his face as the Big O emerged,unaware that Jose was now  
fully conscious - and extremely angry! 


	9. A surprising revelation

The lumbering green megadeus created by Von Reichter raised its sword.Schwartzewald would make  
sure nothing would stand in his way.He began to remember about his own megadeus,which he had   
to leave behind when he first found out about the Paradigm Group's stolen engine.He followed the   
trail all the way to this city of Meridiana,which,as far as he was concerned,was not much better than  
Paradigm.His intention was to intergrate the weaponry of Von Reichter's megadeus into his own  
mechanical colossus to make it completely unstoppable.Standing in his way,however is the huge black   
megadeus in front of him.The one piloted by the negotiator Roger Smith,but the former Michael Seebach  
vowed to not let that stop him.As he prepared to attack,Schwartzewald was suddenly attacked from  
behind by Von Reichter's crazed clone child,Jose.  
  
Away from the waterfront,the Griffin sped.Unknown to either Angel or Lucas,Roger had programmed the  
Griffin with his wrist watch to take its passengers as far away from the waterfront as possible.Dorothy,  
who was holding her hands on the steering wheel,was pretending to do the driving.Fortunately for all   
concerned,traffic was scarce at this time.Any thoughts Angel and Lucas had about where each other  
had come from were kept to themselves,for there was no point in pressing the matter at this time.  
  
Cybersix motioned to the panther to stay where he was.then she started to leap up to the Big O's   
knee joint,then to its hip,then to its chest and finally to its shoulder.Inside the Big O's head/cockpit,  
Roger was watching.'What's she doing up here?',he wondered.He then had the Big O raise one of  
its hands to the shoulder where Cybersix was.She figured out what the metal giant intended,so she  
climbed aboard the hand.Once she did so,the Big O's head raised up,revealing Roger Smith himself  
in the cockpit.  
"Smith?"She asked."You're the pilot of THIS megadeus?"  
Roger merely nodded.  
"What's going on here?"Cybersix asked again.  
"It's a long story,and frankly,we've got bigger things to worry about,"Roger said,indicating the green   
megadeus.  
"It seems to be just standing there,doing nothing so far."Cybersix said.Neither she nor Roger had  
any idea what was going on inside.  
  
"How dare you steal my megadeus?!?"Jose screeched as he was trying to strangle Schwartzewald,  
which proved to be difficult at best because of the collar the man with the bandaged head wore.  
"Let . . . go . . . of . . . me!"Schwartzewald exclaimed before throwing Jose off.Then he hurled   
himself at Jose,causing both of them to crash through the cockpit's door.The two continued their  
struggle on the megadeus' massive shoulder.There were two witnesses to this rather abrupt sight.  
"Look!"Cybersix exclaimed."It's Jose!"  
"And Schwartzewald!"Roger replied.  
Back on the green megadeus' shoulder,Jose and Schwartzewald stared at each other.  
"Listen,boy,"Schwartzewald said."I intend to incorporate the weapons on this machine for use on   
MY megadeus!It will be an unstoppable machine!Paradigm city will fall!"Schwartzewald then began  
to laugh,loudly and long,much to Jose's irritation.  
"I don't give a rat's tail about Paradigm City!My megadeus will make me the lord and master of   
Meridiana!I won't allow the likes of you to ruin my plans!I had my minions steal the engine from  
the Paradigm Group to install into this megadeus created by my father,so its weapons are mine   
to USE!"  
Cybersix,whose hearing was extremely sharp and whose hat contained sensitive sensors,picked   
up the conversation.  
"You're not going to believe this,"she said.Soon she related to Roger the conversation between  
Jose and Schwartzewald.  
"Good hearing,"Roger said,quite impressed.  
What Cybersix did next left Smith rather surprised to say the least.She leapt from the Big O's  
hand to the green megadeus' shoulder.After a swift kick to Schwartzewald's gut,Cybersix then  
grabbed Jose.  
"Let me go!Let me go!"Jose screeched,struggling to free himself from Cybersix's grip.Just then,  
the Big O reached out as soon as its head was lowered into place.The black megadeus then lowered  
Cybersix and Jose to a nearby dock where Data 7 was waiting.Inside,Roger,certain that once  
Schwartzewald would regain control of Von Reichter's Megadeus as soon as he recovered from  
Cybersix's kick,stared at the metal giant.  
"It's you and me,Schwartzewald.You and me!"  
  
Lori was heading home from a party when she saw the two mechanical titans.She recognized them as   
megadeuses for,on several occasions,she had gone to museums where parts of these huge robots  
where exihibited.Afterwards,after reaching her home and recovering her wits,she was heard to   
mutter, "Stupid megadeuses!"  
  
On a hilltop,the Griffin was parked.Dorothy stood watch while Angel and Lucas tried to start some  
sort of coversation.  
"Er- you're not from around here,are you?"  
Angel shook her head.Then she said,"Tell me,have you ever heard of a place called Paradigm City?"  
"Can't say that I have."Lucas replied."To tell you the truth,many people around here believe that  
Meridiana is the only city left in the world."  
"You'd be surprised at how many folks back home say that of Paradigm City."Angel answered.  
Dorothy was silent,wondering what was going on over at the waterfront.Lucas was certainly  
concerned about Cybersix.  
"Are you all right,Mr. . . . ?"Angel asked.  
"Lucas Amato."  
"Call me Angel."After an akward silence,she said again,"You care for that black-garbed woman,don't  
you?"  
Lucas nodded.  
"I understand."  
  
Cybersix had managed to hogtie Jose with some rope that she found in order to prevent him from   
causing any more shenaningans when she noticed someone else.It was Julian,the young street   
urchin who had befriended Data 7.He was staring at the two giants in the water.  
"Whoa . . ."he said."Are they . . . ?"  
"Yes,"Cybersix said."They are megadeuses."  
"Let me go!"Jose insisited."LET . . . ME . . . GO ! ! !"  
But his pleas went ignored.Meanwhile the Big O and Von Reichter's megadeus prepared for battle. 


	10. Final Battle

As the Big O and Von Reichter's megadeus stood face to face,Cybersix,Data 7 and Julian watched  
the two colossi while Jose struggled with his bonds.  
"Julian,"Cybersix said,"I'm going to need to pry open the chest of that green megadeus with  
something."  
"How about this?"Julian replied as he produced from his shirt a crowbar.  
"Where did you get that?"Cybersix asked.  
"Long story.Let's just say I needed to pry open a huge cannister."  
"Save it for later,Julian." And with that,Cybersix leapt to the roof of a nearby shanty.Meanwhile,  
the green megadeus swung its sword at the Big O,which used one of its massive forearms to  
block the blade.Inside,Roger was struggling to maintain control.From the green megadeus' waist,a  
barrage of missiles was fired at the Big O.While the damage to the Big O was minimal,the Big O  
itself could barely keep its balance.Once it did,however it strode towards the green megadeus  
and proceeded to shove it away.In the process,the Big O was close enough for Cybersix to make  
a running jump from the shanty's rooftop.Inside the Big O,Roger wondered what Cybersix had in  
mind.The black clad woman soared through the air to land on one of the black megadeus' hands.  
"Smith!"Cybersix cried out."If you can hear me in there,have this megadeus of yours toss me in  
the air!I'll do the rest!"  
Roger was puzzled by her suggestion,until he noticed the crowbar in her hand.Putting two and two  
together,he had the Big O throw her high in the sky.Once she was high enough,Cybersix used her   
cape to glide towards the green megadeus which was generating electrical bolts with its free hand  
at the Big O.Inside the Big O,Roger was being rattled by the onslaught.Within the green megadeus,  
Schwartzewald was enjoying the whole thing.His enjoyment was short-lived,however,for suddenly  
the Big O got close enough to lay a very hard punch,which caused to fall down on a nearby beach.  
At that moment,Cybersix had managed to glide her way to the fallen megadeus' chest.Upon landing,  
she proceeded to pry open the door on its chest,revealing the engine that powered the emerald  
colossus.As the Big O got closer,Roger could see everything.  
"So that's the stolen Paradigm engine,eh?"He said.   
Suddenly,the emerald robot rose up,but Cybersix managed to leap to the ground.The Big O then  
launched its two rocket propelled anchors,the chains to which they were attached to wrapping   
themselves around the megadeus created by Von Reichter and now operated by Schwartzewald,who  
was surprised by this turn of events.Meanwhile,Cybersix was dashing from the beachside to the  
nearby waterfront where Julian and Data 7 awaited her.  
The Big O was dragging the green megadeus to it,then used one of its hands to grab the Paradigm  
engine.Schwartzewald realized that he had lost this fight,so he got out of the cockpit and dived into  
the water.The Big O then fired an energy beam from its forehead - the Chrome Buster - which caused  
the green megadeus to explode.  
Once Cybersix got reaccquainted with Data 7 and Julian,they saw the explosion that marked the end  
of Von Reichter's green megadeus.A minute or so later,Cybersix saw pieces of cut up rope and Jose  
nowhere in sight.She concluded that he must have escaped somehow.Indeed,she heard a familiarly  
shrill voice calling out.  
"Cybersix!"Jose called out from a speedboat with two Fixed Ideas,who obviously managed to free  
himn.One of these Fixed Ideas was driving the boat."I'll be back to make you pay!I don't know how   
that black megadeus got invloved,but whoever's operating it will pay,too!I swear it!"  
And with that,the speedboat raced out of sight.  
  
In Paradigm City,major Dan Dastun was called in to investigate a rather strange suicide,for no trace  
of the body was found.No one would ever know the truth : that this was a Techno sent by Von Reichtr  
to infiltrate the Paradigm Group.It was this Techno who found out about the Paradigm Group's engine  
and arrainged for it to be stolen by the fixed Ideas sent by Jose.Somehow,after the engine's theft,he  
was seen with suspicion by Rosewater.One thing led to another and as he tried to avoid causing more   
suspicion to fall on him,he accidentally fell through an open window on the fifteenth floor.  
  
It would be several days before the car that Beck stole from Angel would run out of fuel.By then,he   
would be back in Paradigm City,back to his "family". Beck had decided then and there that he never   
wanted to have anything to do with the city of Meridiana ever again,for he had had enough of the place.  
He thought he could strike it rich there,but all he got for his troubles was barely escaping a megadeus  
with his skin intact.No,Beck decided,better to forget about Meridiana,which would not be hard to do in  
the city of amnesia.  
  
As dawn rose,Cybersix,Data 7 Julian and Roger had rejoined Lucas,Angel and Dorothy.Clearly  
everyone had a lot to say.Dorothy came up to Roger,as expressionless as ever.  
"What happened?"She asked.  
"The Paradigm engine is on its way with the Big O on the Prairie Dog as we speak.The kid and I  
had to take a cab and followed Cybersix and her panther.Apparently the kid and the big cat are quite  
chummy."  
After a while,the time had come for Roger,Dorothy and Angel to leave for Paradigm City.Cybersix,Lucas,  
Julian and Data 7 watched as Dorothy and Angel climbed aboard the Griffin.Roger,for his part,stood  
in thought before speaking.  
"There's something I just have to say."Smith began."I just don't know if Paradigm City and Meridiana  
are ready to ackowledge each other's existence yet.Perhaps someday they will,but for now . . ."  
"All this should remain our secret,is that what you're saying,Smith?"Cybersix cut in.  
"You might say that."  
"Miss Angel told me all about Paradigm,so I can understand what you mean.I guess I'm kind  
of lucky to live here instead of dealing with somebody like this Rosewater character,who just  
doesn't strike me as being trustworthy if you know what I mean,"Lucas said.  
Turning to Cybersix,Roger said,"Well,missy,I must say,you certainly handled yourself out there."  
"I'll take that as a compliment,"Cybersix said."Only,don't call me missy."  
"No offense,"replied Roger."Well,we'd better get going."  
Soon enough,the Griffin began the long trek to Paradigm City.One thing was certain,for these  
people,neither Meridiana nor Paradigm City would ever be the same again.  
  
EPILOGUE  
A few days after the recovery of the stolen engine,it was being tested again,but it began to   
overheat.Before anyone knew what happened,the engine exploded.Later it would be discovered   
that one of the bolts was missing.The people in charge of the project decided that it was time to   
go back to the drawing board.  
  
WE HAVE COME TO TERMS 


End file.
